


I Love You, Mr. Stranger!

by gomxunqi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fake Dating, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomxunqi/pseuds/gomxunqi
Summary: Sehun stumbles upon a stranger that randomly asks him to be his fake date just for some hours. But Sehun can’t grasp the reality that he has fallen for that stranger in that short amount of time.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: monthlysekai's Love at First...





	I Love You, Mr. Stranger!

**Author's Note:**

> Love at the first (fake) date, written for monthlysekai's Challenge #1
> 
> So, here I am trying to participate in this challenge. I wish I can do it continuously every month haha

* * *

***

It's weekend and Sehun was spending his leisure time dating some stranger. It's not like he had planned about this. He didn’t know how was his mind work at that time, but Sehun was sure that either he himself or the stranger was insane.

No, this is not some random blind dates that his friends have set it up for him. He would be fine if it were a blind date, but for this kind of situation... he didn't have any idea about it.

How on earth did he end up being someone’s date? I mean, his partner was a total stranger to him. He didn’t even know his name yet he agreed to help him out. This is totally different from the blind dates thing.

Long short story, Sehun was going to enjoy his precious weekend by strolling around his neighborhood. He was enjoying his last piece of  _ tteokbokki  _ in one of the food stalls when suddenly a stranger grabbed his arms and said, “Could you help me, please?” with pathetic looks. The man was looking at him while pouting his already pouty lips unconsciously. He has a very healthy sun-kissed skin that glows under the dim light of the stall.

Being the soft-hearted one, he couldn’t decline the man. After paying for the snack that he already had, he found himself was being dragged by the stranger to the nearest bench and took a seat there.

“I’m sorry for treating you like this, but this is very urgent and I can’t think of anything else besides grabbing some random person.”

Sehun casts the stranger a puzzled look. “Uh… yeah, but why me?”

"I don't know! I just happened to saw you and I think you could help me."

Okay. That sounds weird to him.

“So, what can I do for you? Anyway, I'm Sehun."

"I'm Jongin. Listen here, I really need some company right now."

Sehun still can't process the situation. Why would this Jongin guy ask some company to a stranger? However, Sehun kept his mouth sealed and let the stranger continue his talk.

“I’m running away from my home. My parents tried to set me up to date some girls that they already chose. I said I didn’t want it and already had a partner, which I lied to them. They don’t seem to convinced by my words, and I said to them that I’ve already had a date for tonight.” he paused for a while.

“Then?”

“I know it’s ridiculous, but I need you to be my date tonight.”

Sehun blinks his eyes rapidly. This guy must be insane.

Sehun asked again. “Why me? Didn’t you have any other friend that could help you with this matter?”

Sehun’s word might hurt the man beside him, but Sehun couldn’t care any less.

Jongin sighed. “My parents knew all of my friends very well, and they will never fall for my trick. Besides, my friends are not that much.”

Sehun hates that he can’t say a no. It’s really hard for him to turn down every people’s wish or plea, and somehow it made him an easy target among his friends. Somehow, Jongin logic is right. It will be more acceptable for his parents if it’s a stranger.

“Alright. I will help you.”’

“Thank you so much, Dude. As the first step of our date tonight, let’s head out for some meal. I’m starving.”

Jongin stands up from the bench and Sehun follows suit. He walked awkwardly a few steps behind Jongin and the other seems to be aware of that.

“Aren’t we boyfriends? Let’s walk together.”

“Whatever, my one night boyfriend.”

Sehun flinched when Jongin grabbed his hand and hold ‘em tight. Since it is cold, Sehun let him do it. He felt the warmth of Jongin’s hand that holding his hand spreading to the whole of his body. It feels nice since it was very cold to walk in this weather.

“As evidence, I want to take a photo with you while we were eating later.”

Sehun hummed softly, agreeing with whatever Jongin has said.

Their steps led them to a restaurant. Not some fancy restaurant, just your regular restaurant with a cozy atmosphere and great food. Sehun bet the food here is good, judging by the content customers that enjoying their dinner here.

They took a seat near the largest window here. The busy night view could be seen from their seat. A few moments later, a waiter approached them and handed them the menu.

“Do you come here often?” ask Sehun as the waiter that was jotting down their order was walking away. Jongin nodded his head. “The quality of this restaurant was great. The food, the service… the place is also pretty.”

Sehun nods his head in agreement. The dining place is indeed very pretty, and it must be very comfortable to spend the night here while eating and chatting merrily.

“Anyway, why don’t we introduce ourselves properly? Let’s assume that you’re my blind date.”

Sehun shrugged while laughing softly. “It is very strange, you know? Blind dates will be more acceptable.”

“I know, I know. I also think that it is very ridiculous.”

Both of them laughed at their own ridiculousness. As their laughter died down, Jongin started to talk about himself. He told Sehun many things, starting from his school life, until the recent place that he has been working to. Sehun also told him the same info about his personal life.

Sehun found that the man in front of him was very warm and friendly toward him as if they were old friends. He also has this bubbly personality that made their conversation feels livelier. Even after their order has delivered, their small talk hasn’t died yet.

Other than his personality, Sehun also found that the man is attractive. Very attractive that he couldn’t maintain eye contact with the man for more than five seconds.

“Why are you being quiet for so sudden?” Jongin asked while his hand busy mixing the food in his bowl lightly.

“Nothing… just enjoying the food here.”

“Ah, wasn’t I say that I need to take a picture as evidence?”

“Oh.. yeah, sure. Let me help you to take the picture.”

Jongin shook his head. “Nah, Sehun. We’re taking the photo together. Lemme sit beside you.” said Jongin casually while moving the chair closer to Sehun’s.

Why’d his heart skip a beat when Jongin came closer toward him?

Sehun tried to put on his best smile when Jongin adjusting his phone to get the right angle and pressed the shutter button on the phone.

“Another one…”

_ Click!  _

Jongin smiled fondly upon the picture they’d taken. Sehun can’t help but smile too. The picture looks adorable.

“Aren’t we look adorable? My parents will be super convinced by this.”

The smile on Sehun lips faded by Jongin’s words. How can he put any expectations and looking forward to their relationship? How can he forget that this is just for a while?

And the most frightening fact is; how on earth he could fall in love with someone in this short amount of time?

For the rest of their dinner, Sehun just kept mum eating his food in silence. He just gave a little response to Jongin’s words. And Jongin didn’t miss the sudden change from Sehun.

“Hey, you okay? Is there anything that has gone wrong?”

Being emotional like this really didn’t give any help; and Sehun hates it. There’s no need to be an emotional ass now, but Sehun really couldn’t help it. He can’t believe that he’s fallen for Jongin **—** the guy he’s just met this afternoon.

There’s no guarantee that they would meet each other in the future because Jongin only needs his company tonight.

“I’m good.”

Jongin didn’t miss the bitter tone in Sehun’s voice. He sighed and lean forward toward Sehun.

“I won’t force you to tell me everything in your life, including your emotion right now. But I can tell that you feel uneasy toward me.”

Sehun trying not too surprised while Jongin definitely could read him like an open book.

“Uh, I guess you hate tonight’s date?” asks Jongin **—** more like a statement.

“No! I love it despite pretending to be your boyfriend.”

“Then, would you feel better if I want to make it official?”

Sehun almost chokes on his own saliva. Did he hear that right? What does Jongin mean by saying that?

“What?”

“I want to try this new path with you. If you think that it has something to do with my parents, that’s not true. Well, at first I was asking you out because of my parents. But this time, I want to ask you out because I want to. We don’t need to rush everything; we will walk on this path slowly **—** well... if your feeling is mutual with mine, tho.”

Jongin scratches his nape and smiled sheepishly toward Sehun who looked stunned at Jongin’s ment.

“I can’t really process today’s event. I kept thinking about how this could happen to me--I mean, someone asks me to be their date out of the blue, and I can’t believe that I could fall for that certain someone in a short span of time.”

Now, it’s Jongin turn to be stunned by Sehun’s words.

“I love you, Mr. Stranger.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!^^


End file.
